Loving it
by RU771AN
Summary: The story of Blue tail and Celestia,how thier relationship went when they began dating up to the greatest marriage. Done after a request.
1. just a quicky

This is for brony757. I have decided to make the backstory on Blue Tails and Celestias dating and thier marriage.  
Once again its** BOLD** for important info and _ITALICS_ for thoughts,well Blue Tails thoughts.  
Enjoy!.Wont be that many chapters but Ill try to make it interesting.

* * *

**The princesses Royal tower:Blue Tail+Princess Celestia.  
**  
_I was dating a princess,I couldnt believe it even after we were going out for almost two months._  
_Every morning we wake up together,have a kiss,wash and then kiss again with a smile on our faces before heading out together of course to Celestias royal always I would be at her side,kiss when we want and nuzzle in front of everyone._

Despite urges from everyone to ask Celestia for marriage...I wanted to do it in private.

Well today was like any normal day with the most beautiful mare in the entire world.  
I pulled the covers off,prompting a groan from Celestia who was still asleep. "Get up!,todays a brand new day!".I smirked before bending over and giving her a naughty little kiss.

"You win...ughhh".Celestia groaned before falling out of bed,much to my amusement.  
"I always do".  
"Yeah right...come here".The princess lunged at me,I didnt even bother to move out of the way,instead I let my marefriend fall on me.  
We started in each others eyes as we fell on the floor and had a long kiss for good measure.  
"Damm I feel good today!".I chuckled.  
"Mfffffff".Celestia replied,our lips still locked together.

It was good dating Celelestia wasnt it?.

Unfortuantly a bunch of guards ran in the us both on the floor kissing made them promtely go red and exit.  
But they were nice to leave a note.

* * *

**Opening of the new grand tail+Celestia.  
**  
After a full makeout session,we headed to the opening of the new grand cost around a few million and there were crowds likely here to see me and Celestia make out rather than bother about a damm hall. _Well this is fun maybe a quick kiss when she doing the banter thing._

So after letting Celestia cut the red tape infront of everyone,the crowds went wild as usual and stormed in the hall,trampeling the guards in thier I could tell that me and my marefriend was the real attraction here. We joined up,walked side by side into the faces on the crowd was on us,every eye movement and a hush descended.  
"Hey Tia".I asked,rubbing my neck agasint hers.  
"What?,I said NO RUBBING".She responded,red in the face becuase I knew how much she liked rubbing.  
"Well you just did...what about THIS?".I accelerated the rubbing,our noses touching but still no kissing.  
The crowd did a little moan as we had thier full attention.

"Stop...STOPPPP!".Celestia smiled,her eyes really focused on me.  
"You love it really".I groped her,feeling my hoofs accorss her body. I heard a little moan of pleasure from Tia and I knew that I had her in my grasp.  
The crowd began to chant loudly as our lips touched.  
"Course I do".She replied,grasping my lips on hers and we went for a full on one.

Man I love this job.


	2. for her

Time for the next chapter,if anyone has noticed then Blue tail has changed for the better,as seen in around 700words he is confident and most of all...  
wait cant remember really such a barstard forgetting is,anyway I just read cupcakes and seriously?,its balls,Ive seen worse really,and I really HATE Pinkie Pie to begin with so the story just bounced off.

Anyway,keep reviewing and this is mainly for once Celestia x O.C

* * *

**Blue tail. A moment to reflect.  
**  
_Well,we had a fun day together..the crowds loved us and Celestia enjoyed my random sneaky kisses. In return she often gave me a little nudge on one side and then grab my hooves on the other,a little bit of play I guess._  
_Damm it was good dating such a beautiful mare.  
Life is good,we sleep together and now...its time to shut off the lights and go to sleep._

**11:34-Royal bedroom...BED.  
**  
"Today was fun no?".I lay next to my marefriend smiling.  
We did this every night,no exceptions.  
"Of course,Im happy now that we are really together...forever".Celestia remarked grinning.

"Hmmmm,I wonder if we could stay in tommorow?".I asked,knowing that the princess would always do anything and everything to be with me. My heart always raced upon seeing her,I think the same went for Celestia too. We were a couple now,inserprable.  
_  
Maybe we should get married...I mean isnt it normal for ponies who love each other so much to get married?.Even though I dont have any "special"abilties or a cutie mark...maybe we shouldnt...  
_  
"Yeah course,we can have a "little fun"".My gorgeous mare tore me away from my thoughts of marrying her with that sweet voice that was like good honey.  
"Mind...".I forgot what I was going to say.  
"Mind what?".She replied,confused.  
_  
Im going to find a ring tommorow,then ask her to marry me...thats it!.I am a Stallion now with a princess.  
_  
"I need to seeee,uh...uhhh a old friend of mine tommorow,wont be long ehehehe".I chuckled nervously.  
"Ok,dont be long".  
"I wont".

"Love you".  
"Love you too".

"Night".  
"Night gorgeous".

And that was that,day over..and night over too. The bedcovers shifted and Celestia went to sleep. I on the other hand was feeling nervous about what I would do tommorow,first find a ring AND THEN ask Celestia if she would marry me.  
Life is so unpredictable isnt it?

* * *

**The next day-Jewels and rings r us:Blue tail.  
**To make it look like I was going to see a "old friend"I had to get out of bed early and didnt give Celestia her little kiss as I sped off.  
Now I was in the middle of Canterlot and had already found a shop. Problem was...I had no money,but I did have a idea.  
"Jewels and rings r us,pretty much says the name I reckon".I said to myself,looking at the huge deparment store ahead of me,it dominated the street and was the perfect place to go.

I trotted inside,heading straight for the desk where they sold the best and...most expensive.  
"Hello,welcome to the greatest store in all of Equestria".As soon as I walked inside,I was graced by the presence of one of the important aide ponys who would do anything to get thier stuff sold.  
"Good morning,I am looking for a...uh".I had no idea on what to buy.  
"Say no more my good sir,I see that you are lost on what to buy...NO matter we have the finest avaible for your exquesite tastes".The pony already knew that I was looking was something good,so as a buisness minded pony,he guided me towards the most expensive section.

"This,is our ruby/diamond section,stolent from the very biggest dragons".The pony pointed towards a rich looking section...but I shook my head,this wasnt good deserved the best.

Not to mention I was sweating from the concentration.  
"Well my good sir,right here is our rings and necklace section,that one is coated with premium red ruby diamonds".He offered but I delcined.

As we walked by a section,thats when I saw it.  
A massive white and purple ruby diamond with a necklace around it. I pointed my hoof at it.  
"That one"I simply said before making his jaw drop.

"But...that is reserved for a royal wedding".He stuttered,not expecting me to want THAT ONE.  
"Do you know who I am?".I asnwered back,this WAS for a royal wedding.

"No,I am sorry sir but you cant have this...woah".He was stopped mid sentace when I showed him my signature blue tail.  
"Can I have it now?".  
"Of course sir,for free!".

_Celestia is going to be pleased with this one,I can imagine this on her neck...a gorgeous and beautiful jewel on a gorgeous and beautiful...wife._


	3. Propose fool!

Ah sorry for the wait,busy doing new stories and this is last on the rotation.  
Anyway,brony757 enjoying it?.This isnt going to be long Im afraid:/. Now Blue Tail is going to propose to Celestia...

* * *

**Canterlot:Blue Tail.**

The look on that ponies face was priceless,I had been trying to keep a low profile becuase.. has seen me and Celestia kiss at least twice and trying to be seen is pretty difficult. Although we all saved the best stuff for bed.  
_  
That flank... to mention those wings and horn...I am a lucky stallion. I never realised that the princess could get down and maybe being such a epic Alicorn has its benefits I suppose,lots of stamia and a desire to...  
Wait I might get a errection in public,not good._

_Think think think of something unsexy.  
Aha!,my old school teacher trying to sexually eat a banana.  
Always works._

Thanks to my quick thinking,I had managed to stop a public realations outbreak. Celestia would have raged about it becuase apparently only your marefriend can see your colthood.  
Walking through the busy streets of Canterlot after I had got the ring I held my head high since today was a special day for me and Tia.  
_Well I think she will say yes...of course she wiil,Im her sundamm coltfriend!._

Thinking of proposing to my beauftiul Celestia,what she will look ?,Gorgeous?,Beautiful?,Sexy as hell?The answer was all of the was perfect for me,and I was perfect for somepony who was powerful,not a Unicorn,not a Pegasus,not even a Earth pony...just me.A pony without a cutie mark.

I am Blue Tail,and she loves me for this reason,I saved her and she saved what bought us together,like glue was holding us together we rarly stayed out of sight of each now,well "now" was a exception as I had the ring.

"Moving on"I finished my interal monologe and looked up,straining my neck and gazing at the massive tower infront of me.I felt somehow better staring at the royal Celestia will be...  
I made sure my ring was secured and ran the way there.

* * *

**Canterlot royal tower-Celestias bedrooms:Blue Tail+Celestia  
**  
"IM BACK!,what...uffffff".I managed to get in the room,shout and was then smothered by my marefriend who had pratically teleported from her smile on her face,wings tucked under and...well I was suffocating now,seems like she had REALLY missed me.  
"Tia?".I said,muffeled by the massive hug.  
"Yes my wonderful bed partner?"Tia referneced how good I was in bed as she countined to kill me.  
"Im kind of dying here".Grunting and making a show of suffocating,the princess finally let go and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an hour.

Her beautiful mane covered one eye but I raised a hoof and unfurled it,our pair of eyes looking into each other,warmth and happines was the only thing I could feel,like she was my princess and I was the princes Charming.

_Well when I propose that will happen.  
_  
Natural instinct took over and we both walked forwards and then... lips englulfing mine. Usually with lovers they would fight over who got control but with me and Tia...?.Well we just let the kiss develop,let it go into each others mouths or desend into a heart warming little one.  
This time,it wasnt broke off and smiled.

"So how did it go?".I felt a little heart beat.  
_Nows the time,do it!._

I felt nervous,let she wouldnt...say yes.  
_Hurry up!._

"Is everything ok honey?".She asked,concerned as I was rooted to the spot,attacked with indecision.  
And then,I looked at those killer eyes,that long flowing mane...

I got down to one knee and pulled the ring out. She gasped,not longer calm but nervous too.  
"Princess Celestia Memiroa Equ-es-tria...Tia?".  
"Yes Blue Tail".  
"I would like to ask you,if you would be my bride..."


	4. the fool proposed

**TO BE COUNTINED...  
RIGHT FUCKING NOW!.  
**

* * *

**Canterlot royal bedrooms:Blue tail+Celestia.  
**  
_"Princess Celestia Memiroa Equ-es-tria...Tia?"._  
_"Yes Blue Tail"._  
_"I would like to ask you,if you would be my bride..."  
_  
The question hung in the air and Tias jaw dropped. I was nervous...and sweating too,but at least my tail wasnt going cold or anything so no danger from this situation. Then I realised that I had forgot something...something that I had just gone from all over Canterlot to find.

Tia was frozen,so was the jaw. I think that she couldnt believe that I had just proposed. I couldnt either.  
"Tia?,you alright babe?".I ask nervously.  
_  
THE RING,GET THE RING OUT!._

I tear myself away from my beautiful marefriend and pull out the ring. Apprently you have to get on one leg and THEN propose. That logically explained why she was so shocked maybe?. But..I didnt know.  
So,retracing my steps and getting to the postion where I orginally proposed (with a nervous and embarrsed blush on my face). I pulled the ring out kneeled down,holding it out on one hoof while staring straight in the princess eyes. She looked gorgeous standing there..even if she was frozen. I coughed slightly and braced myself before repeating.

"Princess Celestia Memiroa Equ-es-tria...Tia... I would like to ask you,if you would be my bride...,take this ring as a sign of my undying love to you. That I will always be there for you. No matter what...". I realised I had been looking down at the floor,I then looked up. A few beads of sweat in my mane appeared. But that was nothing compared to the look in Celestias face.

Her eyes,beautiful as they were...were full of tears, she didnt need to say it while her face did.  
"Go on".She said without talking.  
But what could I say?.  
_  
Your brain may not know,but your heart does...look into it.  
_I obeyed and looked into my heart. I saw myself as a orphan,abandoned. Then as a killteam...the failed mission to kill Celestia and my switched loyalties as I saved her. The battle of Canterlot and my mission to save Tia when all hope was lost. How I ripped the changleing queen apart,how I sacrificed myself for Tia. How I ended up in hell...  
I suppose thats a good story.  
"...".I try to shape my thoughts into words but nothing happens.  
I couldnt do it.  
So.  
I.  
Looked into myself.  
Deeper than the heart and into my soul.  
The "soul" that was a two part,a part of my soul was in Celestia while a part of hers rested in mine...had it been in there forever and only when I knew about was it finally revealed. But I told me who I was...and that was enough to get me talking.

Tia...Ican sawmyself as a orphan,abandoned. Then as a killteam...the failed mission to kill you how my loyalties changed in the middle of it all, as I saved you from my leader. I didnt know it then but I loved you. I remember the battle of Canterlot. How I still tried to save you when I was torn and half dead. and my mission to save the elements of harmony,how I become to save YOU when all hope was lost. How I ripped the changleing queen apart,how I sacrificed myself for you. How I ended up in hell...  
I suppose thats a good story dont you think?".  
She nodded,a few tears dropping on the floor.  
"But that isnt a story,thats how it happened,I want to marry you so badly,becuase I just love you so much!. So Im going to say it again".

"Tia you beauftiully gorgeous mare,the most prettiest,wise and damm right best mare in the land!.Will you accept my proposal?".I ask,head down and hoof outstretched with the ring. I think of how much I love her... I blush and grow red,the memorys of what Ive done...for her.

All of a sudden I feel the ring being taken off and breathing on my face. I look up and open my eyes to see my marefriend smiling. She mouths yes before kissing me again. A long kiss,one that shouts out our love to the world.  
"Yes Blue tail,I would be honored to be your bride".She says finally,breaking off the kiss.  
"Ah cool,I mean yes...WOAH!".I manage to say before she flings me on the bed.

"Take it easy!".I try to say as she lands on top of me.  
"Easy?,not when your getting married in two weeks!".

Best sex of my life that night,I can tell you.


	5. for ending

_Well what can I say?. I remember the last Royal wedding was big…but THE RULER of the land and her coldfriend?. Massive, just massive. I remember the look in her face as I proposed and a few months later we had the wedding. The sheer size of the hall combined with the final night, a stallions night out as me and a few of my friends along with Shining Armour (who IS married but didn't give a shit)._

Sex for the last time as a unmarried stallion was great, being drunk was great and singing along to shit songs was just dam awesome.  
The day afterwards was the wedding day, I had my suit prepared and it fitted me perfectly, as made by a pony called "Rarity", never heard of her but I sent my thanks.

I remember standing at the altar with Cadance as the pony who did the vows and Luna being the best mare. First time she was socially awkward apparently, I couldn't help as I was too busy staring, mouth open at Celestia as she graced me with her presence. My marefriend was beautiful and stunning.

_We said we loved each other, we put the rings on and we kissed infront of the audience, her parents and the worlds media. Of course my family never knew that the barstard child had managed to make a name for himself. If they could see me now…._

This orchard yard is where we declared our love for each other. Multiple sonic rainbooms and wonderbolt thunderclaps went off as we danced to music.  
And then my favourite song.  
"Masters of the world"  
I held Tia in my grip as we sang along together, we looked into each others eyes as we sang the lyrics.  
"We're a small crowd left to rotten  
There's many answers left  
As the pop is growing stronger  
Will metal fade away?

Will we be broken?  
Will we go down?"

As the chorus ended, I kissed Tia on the lips. We broke away in time for the next.

"No! we'll never fall  
We're the masters of the world!"

We continued singing along for the rest of the night.  
I suppose this could be considered a good fairytale story if you minus out all the death and description. It proves that even a heartless being like me could find love.

And by fuck, I found love in the form of Princess Celestia.


End file.
